FIC ONESHOT Uma declaração inesquecível! Povs
by Srta. Aninha Hatake
Summary: Bem, gente... Essa é minha 1 fic... É sobre o amor da Hinata e do Naruto, a fic é contada pela Hinata, que quer se declarar pro Naruto mas não tem coragem @ @ Espero que gostem! :D Bjinhus...! .


redbOlá, povo!! .

Me chamo Ana Beatriz e essa é minha primeira fic (ONE SHOT). Espero que gostem dessa mini-fic e que comentem se gostaram, o que eu posso fazer para melhorar, e bla-bla-bla... D

PS: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Kakashi e o Gai sim! .

Legendas:

(xxx) meus comentários

Bem, essa fic será uma Pov's, e pra quem não sabe, Pov's é quando um personagem narra a história e participa dela ao mesmo tempo, ou alguma coisa assim Oo'

Vou postar... :P

Hinata's Povs

Bem, cá estou eu. Aquela mesma menininha de cabelos curtos e roxos, de olhos perolados e timidez excessiva Ç.Ç

Sou apaixonada pelo Naruto-kun, isso eu não preciso dizer? Não, eu preciso dizer isso é a ele, que pensa muito em ramen pra pensar em mim. T.T

Bem, estou na casa da Sakura, junto com a Ino e a TenTen pra bolarmos um plano para eu me declarar pro Naruto-kun #.#

-Precisamos bolar um jeito da Hinata não ficar muito perto do Naruto pra ela não desmaiar - disse a Sakura.

Todos: -.-

-Então como que ela vai se declarar pra ele?? E quem sabe... olhar ero rola até um beijinhu, hein?

Aff, essa TenTen é uma baka... o Naruto-kun nunca olhou pra mim... por que vai querer me beijar? T.T

-Bem, acho que podemos fazer o seguinte...A Hinata vai pra tenda de ramen red(¬¬)/red porque COM CERTEZA o Naruto vai estar lá... E ela pode se declarar pra ele lá!!

-Aff, Sakura! Ficamos duas horas aqui tentando bolar planos e no final das contas, vai ser só isso?

-Por acaso tem idéia melhor, Ino?

-Não T.T

-E TenTen e Hinata, alguma idéia melhor?

-Não. ¬¬

-Mas, S-Sakura... eu acho que tem um jeito melhor de eu me declarar pro Naruto-kun sem estar muito perto dele...

-Ah, clááááááro. Tinha esquecido. Que tal alguém se declarar por você, alguém beijá-lo por você, alguém fazer nheco-nheco por você... red(D)/red

-N-não!! P-pode deixar! E-eu falo! Oo'

-Que bom! sorrisinho inocente

Sorrisinho inocente uma ova! Essa menina é doida!! OO

Na banca de ramen...

Hmm... até agora tudo bem... não vi o Naruto-kun ainda... tomara que ele não venha comer ramen hoje red(e isso é possível? ¬¬)/red

AI MEU DEUS!! O.O

O Naruto-kun chegou!!

E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora? E agora?

-Hinata, não se desespere! O Naruto é só... o Naruto. Não desmaia, POR FAVOR.

Tarde demais... desmaiei. -

Todos: -.-'''''''

-CANSEI DA HINATA DESMAIANDO! ACORDA CRIATURA! ACOOOOORDA!!

Ai... quem ta me saculejando como se eu fosse uma barata no asfalto quente?? Aff, é a Sakura... ¬¬'

-Aaaaii... Sakura! T-tudo bem... já acordei... obrigada ¬¬'

-De naaaaada! Agora vai lá!!

Sakura disse isso me empurrando... ¬.¬'

Essa menina já ta na minha listra negra .

Pra não ser estrangulada aqui, tô indo fala com o Naruto-kun... Ai, eu peço todos os deuses de todas as galáxias existentes... Suma com a minha timidez por alguns minutos só pra eu me declarar pro Naruto-kun... Ç.Ç

Ai, lá vamos nós...

-O-oi, Na-na-na-na-ruto-k-kun...

-Ah, oi Hinata! Não te vi aí!

Ai, que... nojo! ele falou comigo com a boca cheia... red(vocês podem imaginar a cena ne? ahuahhua)/red

-Na-na-naruto-kun... eu queria fa-falar uma coisa com você...

-Hm. Hinata, você espera eu acabar de comer meu ramen?

Todos: -.-'''''''''

5 minutos e 10 pratos de ramen passaram... red(Sim! O Naruto come 1 ramen em 30 segundos!)/red

-Ahhh, tô cheio! Agora fala, Hinata!

-Hmm, sabe... Na-naruto-kun... n-não é nada...

-AH, É ALGO SIM!! - diz Sakura, que acaba de dar uma tapão nas minhas costas. Essa menina tá mesmo na minha lista negra .''''

-Hm... Sabe o que é, Na-naruto-kun... É que eu... eu... eu...

Ai, meu deus! Eu tô juntando os polegares!! red(é muito fofo a Hinata fazenu isso néé? :D)/red

-Fala logo, Hinata! Eu preciso comer mais uma rodada de ramen!!

Todos: -.-'''''''''''

-É que... que... Na-na-na-na-na-ruto-kun... Eu... Eu... Eu...

-Fala logo, ENCRENCA!!

Ai, meu deus! A Ino acabou de me dar um tapasso nas costas... Eu não vou aguentar... Eu vou falar... Eu tô falando...

-NARUTO-KUN EU TE AMO!!

Falei. .'


End file.
